Smurfette's Absolution
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: When the Smurfs overwhelmed her with gifts and marriage proposals, Smurfette broke down in tears. Thankfully an OC came to her aid in time, and now he's going to teach her an important lesson in life that she'll never forget. Smurfette POV. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The annoying pounding on my front door just as morning came around was enough to wake me from my slumber, I heard Baby Smurf cry from the rude awakening. I scrambled out of bed and rushed to the front door, a bit steamed from the banging. When I opened it, I saw a smurf staring at me with lovestruck eyes, he held up some flowers that appear to be freshly picked.

"Hi Smurfette," he said in a lovely tone, "Can we go out on a date?"

"Maybe later," I responded as he handed me the flowers, "Thank you by the way."

"I picked them myself," said the smurf, "I hope you like them."

"Okay..." I said, not quite sure where he's going with these flowers.

As the smurf turns around and walks away, I shut the door and sighed, "Must be that time of year again." I muttered.

This was nothing new to me. Ever since I became a real smurf, all the boys ogle me on schedule. Its happens once a month, but this month however is the most aggressive. It didn't occur to me when I looked out the window and saw the smurfs looking like they're in a trance, they must be in a love spell once again. It usually last for an entire day, but this time its different.

The smurfs attraction towards me increased the next day, once every hour a smurf interrupts me in my daily chores to either give me gifts, ask me out for a date, give me flowers, or marriage. When the weekends arrived, it got out of control.

I was watering my flowers one morning as usual, the day seemed ordinary enough, but something doesn't feel right. My instincts were telling me something bad was going to happen, but I don't know what. Just as I empty out the last drops of water into my flower garden, that's when I heard a dozen or so footsteps pelt the ground like rain. I turned around and saw a horde of smurfs coming after me, they were holding flowers, box of chocolates, and other gifts. Knowing I'm going to get trampled over, I drop the water can and ran straight to my house.

Once inside, I slammed the door shut and barricaded it. I ran upstairs and try to look for a place to hide, there wasn't anywhere for me to hide. "Smurfette!" I heard my name being called through an open window, "We got stuff for you!"

"Go away!" I screamed back at them.

They didn't listen of course, they continuously pound on my front door, demanding for me to come out. I couldn't take the pressure, and so I collapsed onto the floor and began crying.

I have to deal with this almost week, its because I'm beautiful since I have blonde hair good looks. I managed to win the smurfs' hearts when Papa Smurf changed me from my ugly evil self into my good beautiful self, and after rescuing everysmurf from Gargamel I was accepted into the village. Even though I won the smurfs' hearts, it doesn't mean I was able to bend them to my will. I had no power over them, only Papa Smurf does.

My beauty and charm benefited me in the short term, but the long run was a different story. I'm used to being chased by boys, but the problem was that I have my limits. I don't know whats gotten into those smurfs, they come at me without warning, to crush me with their love. I can't remember how many times I was asked to marry, it was ridiculous.

Among all the boys, Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf were merciful and supportive. We have a relationship where I was the youngin and they're the elders, somehow I feel safe around them. But they can do so much, offer me advice and protection, but they also have their limits. I don't know where they were during this flash mob, nor did I care, I just wanted it all to stop.

Awhile I was on the floor crying, I heard a loud bang ripped through the air outside. "Everysmurf back away from Smurfette's door!" barked a loud authoritative voice, "Or I'll knock you on your ass!"

I know that voice, I got off the floor and rushed to the window. There he was, standing right before the smurfs as they stood in silence. His name was Chernov Reznov, he's a grass green smurf wearing a camouflaged smurf hat, jacket, and smurf hat. He stands 4 apples tall, his body very skinny. Unlike most smurfs, he has a head of brown hair, hair in which he never combs.

Chernov was half-smurf/ half-human. He's the first member of his species: the green smurfs. Its hard to describe the green smurfs other than their grass green skin, but they are 3 apples tall and they are made up of both male and females. Males have camouflaged smurf hats and pants, also have a head full of thick brown hair. Females usually wear camouflaged smurf hats and dress, they like to wear camouflage, the M81 woodland pattern design.

Unlike the regular smurfs who has the same body structure, their body structure varies. Sometimes they have slender bodies or a lot of fat on their bones, so they are more unique than us in some ways.

What's really unique about them is that they live in a Colony, made up of 10 smurf villages situated right next to the other. The Green Smurf Colony holds about an estimate of 1,000 green smurfs, since there's 100 green smurfs for each village. Chernov is technically the "papa smurf" of the green smurfs, since he's the eldest green smurf. The oldest generation are brothers and sisters by blood, Chernov refers to them as his half-siblings since he doesn't share the same mother as them.

Their mother happens to be me, cause Chernov's father managed to get a blood sample from me. As a result, the green smurfs were made in both his and my image. The green smurfettes either looked like my old self or my current self, unlike the lean males the lean females have pair-shaped bodies like the regular smurfs. I do not know why.

The green smurfs treat me different than what the blue smurfs treated me. Instead of treating me like a regular smurfette, they treat me like a mother, since I' am their mother, but not I'm not Chernov's mom. He's technically my nephew. Chernov doesn't ogle me nor shows any romantic love affections towards me, though I have to admit I slept with him once (because I wanted him too).

Early on, Chernov doesn't even like me, at times he told me this in a stern cold voice. He's not mean or anything, just plain mad all the time. But as time went on, he soften up a bit and began to show affection. Interestingly enough, he managed to find love within a green smurfette from the Colony, even took her home with him. Her name was Rachael, she's this overweight green smurfette whose waist is twice the diameter of a regular smurf. She wears a camouflaged smurf hat and a pair of green overalls, she has blonde hair, though she keeps it short and uncombed. On occasion, she smells, bad.

Since she is taken, no smurf ogled her, and Chernov was stern of that. He even sealed the deal on their love by having two smurflings with each other, Cherskey and Nelly, who looked like the miniature versions of adult green smurfs.

Just seeing Chernov come to my aid at this crucial moment shows that he has some love for me, not attracted love like the other smurfs. I watched from the window as Chernov forces the smurfs to back away from my front door, I rushed downstairs and removed the crude barricade I've constructed so Chernov can get through. "Smurfette," said Chernov, "You can come out now."

I opened the door and saw him standing before me, he was holding a high-tech rifle in his hand. Its not a pepperbox or a blunderbuss kind weapon, its some sort of repeater. He calls it the Standard Infantry Rifle, since the barrel can be changed out for another one. He loaded the gun with bean bag rounds, and at the end of the barrel what looks like two iron rods sticking out of a black box. I think its called a stun gun, since it "stuns" smurfs when in direct contact with it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Run over to my house and wait for me," said Chernov, "Then we'll talk."

I nod my head in response. He stepped aside and I ran out of my house and across the Smurf Village, I didn't look back.

His house is near the lake, the large lake which supplies the village with freshwater. His mushroom home can be identified with the tall smokestack that erects from his roof, he claims that it stands about 60 centimeters, I had no idea what kind of measurement system he was using but it sounds tall.

I ran through his front door, which happens to be opened. Once inside, I rushed on the couch and sat on it before resuming crying. I ignored the electronic equipment Chernov has, he's a skilled engineer, technician, and chemist. A real master of science that even Papa Smurf was impressed, the house was filled with books, handwritten notes, and well organized chemistry equipment. Rachael doesn't mind it all, at times she sleeps with me when Chernov has something important to do, their children stays with the Smurflings at their house at times as well.

Speaking of Rachael, she came out of the bathroom at that moment. When she saw me heartbroken, her sympathy and pity for me took hold of her. "Mama!" she cried as she rushed towards me.

She sat down next to me and gave me a hug in an effort to comfort me, Rachael doesn't like seeing me sat for anything, at times she's upset more than me. "What happened?" she asked me.

"Smurfette couldn't take the stress of being very attractive no more," said Chernov as he came into the house by surprise, "I knew this day would come."

He shuts the iron front door behind him and locks it, "Did they hurt you Smurfette?" asked Chernov, "Did they touch you?"

"They hurt my feelings." I sobbed.

"Poor thing," said Chernov, "My mom would be so appalled if she knows this, she wouldn't let a sibling suffer, guess I have to step into her own shoes."

"Your mom haven't even met Smurfette." said Rachael.

"Which makes things even more sat." said Chernov.

Chernov handed me a white wash rag, I took it and blown my nose into it, it was so stuffed up from my tears. "Thank you." I muttered as I handed the rag back to Chernov, who tossed it in the laundry bin nearby, "What did you do to the smurfs?"

"Nothing," Chernov said bluntly, "I just warned them not to lay a hand on you during this state, if they do I shoot their tails off with bean bags."

"I thought you agreed with Papa Smurf on not to harm the smurfs." I noted.

"That's serious injury." corrected Chernov, "I agreed not to harm the smurfs when he's around and I agree not to hurt them in such a way where they get injured, he trusts me on this since he knows I don't even wanna do such an act. Since your a member of my family, this is personal to me as much to you."

Rachael pressed my head against her shoulder, from there I slowly relax as I rest. "Papa Smurf would definitely wanna hear of this," said Chernov, "I tried to tell him, but he didn't take it seriously."

"I wanna stay here for awhile," I sobbed softly, "I don't wanna go out there."

"You can stay for as long as you like." said Chernov, "Rachael, keep her company awhile I go out to inspect the damage."

"Yes Chernov," said Rachael, "You can count on me!"

"I know I can sweetie." said Chernov.

Chernov unlocks the front door and leaves, leaving me with Rachael as I cry on her shoulder for the rest of the day.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I didn't went outside for anything for the entire day, I stayed indoors and shut myself away from the outside world. I was so hurt that I couldn't think straight, I couldn't listen, nor do I wanna speak to anybody. It felt like the world had ended for me and my life is over. Luckily Rachael stayed by my side during the entire day, she only leaves if she needs to use the bathroom, or take me to the bathroom.

Papa Smurf finally found out about what happened and stopped by to check up on me, he came in with Chernov and saw me on the couch with Rachael. "Smurfette?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond, I didn't want to.

"Mama 's hurt," said Rachael, "She won't talk to anybody."

She pressed me against her body, I in turn hugged her more tightly and bury my face deeper into her shoulder.

"What did the smurfs do to her?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Swarmed her like bees," said Chernov, "It didn't end so well."

"Is she hurt?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They didn't touch her," said Chernov, "But the emotional toll is a different story."

"I best speak to the smrufs about this," said Papa Smurf, "Will Smurfette be fine with you Chernov?"

"She'll be fine," said Chernov, "As a precaution, I have her under suicide watch."

Once again, he was being protective. Papa Smurf soon leaves as Chernov follows him out. I wound up falling asleep in Rachael's arms, and eventually slept through the entire night.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself alone in the house. For a moment, I laid there on the couch, feeling a little bit better. I don't know where Rachael or Chernov was, I was glad to finally be alone, but it was short lived. "Sleep can untangle thoughts from a stressful day." I heard Chernov's voice say.

I turned around and found him standing near his bedroom door, he shuts it behind him before approaching me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Where's Rachael?"

"She's out running errands with the smurfs," said Chernov, "Maybe helping Greedy make breakfast for the entire village."

"Speaking of breakfast, I'm not feeling hungry."

"That's a sign you're still depressed. In fact, I've got permission from Papa Smurf so I can take you on a trip to the Green Smurf Colony."

"The Green Smurf Colony? Why?"

"To show you an important lesson you need to learn. The green smurfs, well some of them, would be happy to see you."

At first I thought of potential trouble, since that's what the green smurfs were full of. I've met some of them and some told me they hate me, because I was never there for them at the crucial moments in their lives. One green smurfette I know is Dashie, the girlfriend of Rick who is one of Chernov's advisers. She was one of those green smurfette's who look similar to my old self. Her behavior was ugly as her looks, I haven't fully understood why she's so mean, all I know is that she drinks alcohol in an effort to numb her pain. Truth is, it fuels her rage instead.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Now," said Chernov, "The sooner we leave, the less likely the smurfs here will get a chance to say goodbye."

"Can I get a chance to say goodbye to Sassette?" I asked, "Or Baby Smurf?"

"This is punishment for them," said Chernov, "Papa Smurf has everysmurf in the village to stay indoors until we're gone, no goodbye celebrations, no simple hand waving, we leave without being bothered. Got it?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Look, even if I wanted to I still won't let you. I'm sure the smurfs we'll be fine awhile you're gone, its not like the world's going to end."

"How are we going to get to the Colony? It's far away."

"10 kilometers isn't that far if you're using a vehicle, we're going to use a smurfvee to get there."

A smurfvee is the green smurf design of the smurfmobile, instead of looking like a horseless carriage it looks so alien. Like a majority of green smurf products, its made out of solid metal. It was a beast, the smurfvee was built for war. I first saw them during my first visit to the Colony, they were large and vicious. I do not know how Chernov managed to get a smurfvee into the village, when we head outside I saw it sitting outside his house.

"I had it airdropped here an hour ago," said Chernov, "Green smurfs are more reliable than you think."

They don't use birds, they use superior technologically advanced aircraft. The huge triangular black planes they have were amazing, and the aircraft that takes off vertically and flies like a plane were just as impressive. Green smurfs rule the skies, and from the skies they can strike without warning. Chernov gets into the driver's seat as I simply got into the passenger seat next to him, I looked out into the Smurf Village before we leave and saw that it was largely empty.

The last thing I saw was the faces of smurfs in some of the windows, Chernov started up the smurfvee and we drove off. After a slow drive out of the village, we drove straight into the forest and head down a small animal trail, the performance of the smurfvee was amazing. The cab of the smurfvee muffled the sound from outside, all I heard was the drone of its powerful engine and the ruffling of turf from the tires that were kicking up dirt.

"You might wanna put on your seat belt," said Chernov, "As much as I love the forest, I don't trust it, you can get hurt out here."

I noticed Chernov was wearing a safety belt, I looked over my shoulder at the wall of the cab and saw one for my seat, I grabbed it and strapped myself in, clicking the safety belt in place. Chernov reached over to the dashboard and pressed a knob, it turned on the radio system of the smurfvee.

"This is Richard Reznov from Green Smurf Radio," said Rick's voice from the smurfvee's speakers, "Is a beautiful morning out, 22 degrees Celsius with clear skies. Today we're going to start off with an update on our 24/7 watch of Gargamel. From what our scouts have reported, Gargamel has been planning something big in the past few days. Right now he's working on a project of his at his hovel. We can't tell what contraction he's working on, but it appears to be another attempt in capturing our blue buddies. A Gargamel Watch has been issued for the Smurf Village for 48 hours, we'll keep you updated on Gargamel's activities when new information comes in."

I listened to Rick's voice as he goes on telling the latest news in the Green Smurf Colony, I was impressed on how well the Green Smurf's communicate with each other due to the Colony's large size. At the Smurf Village, information gets around from conversation or handwritten letters. It can take awhile for a message to travel to every corner of the village, but in the Green Smurf Colony any message can me delivered all over in an instant.

Reality for me in the Colony was numbing, its like being in the future. I don't feel comfortable near "computers" of what not, I don't like the noises they produce nor the heat they give off from all those little circuits live with electricity. I fear getting electrocuted from them and dying on the spot, the only things I'm fine with are smurfmobiles and typewriters.

"We're almost there Smurfette," said Chernov, "You can stop daydreaming anytime now."

I was spooked from the surprise, "That was fast." I contemplated.

"Thank me for not going any faster," grinned Chernov, "You would be terrified on how fast smurfvees go."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

After driving just a few more minutes, me and Chernov were just about at the Colony. Chernov took us through one of the many checkpoints leading into it, it was guarded by an armed smurf who looks tired and ready to fall asleep. But when we came near, the green smurf stood straight up with his eyes wide open.

Chernov drove up next to him and rolled down the driver-side window, "At ease." he told the green smurf.

"Oh," he mumbled, "Thank you."

The green smurf soon collapsed and fall straight onto his back, he clearly fell asleep at the spot. Chernov simply drove off, leaving the sleeping smurf where he lay.

"Are you going to help him?" I asked.

"He'll be fine." reassured Chernov.

We drove down the relatively wide dirt road through the Colony, their weren't that many green smurfs out that morning. Instead of mushroom buildings, green smurfs live in spiderholes. These are burrows in the ground that are as big as mushroom houses, aluminum sheets supported by a steel frame covers the holes and shield them from the elements.

Instead of the green smurfs living in a large open clearing, we were still in the woods. Tall thick trees whose branches shade the Colony from the sun tower over us, this place was a lot more hidden, maybe even harder to find than the Smurf Village. Judging that Gargamel actually found this place and got his butt kicked by the green smurfs, made him the only human other than Chernov's father, Gargamel's mom, Johan, and Peewit to actually know the location of this place.

I recall the interior of the spiderholes have dirt floors and walls, and only have one space. Now the green smurfs were doing renovations since I saw some of them doing road construction, they were paving the dirt roads with a concrete mixture, it wasn't long before I discovered that me and Chernov were now driving on a paved road.

"Feels smooth," said Chernov, "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I said, "It does feel smooth, and quiet. Though I keep hearing these soft thumping noises."

"Those are the control joints used to control where the concrete cracks," explained Chernov, "They also paved the walls and floors in some spiderholes with concrete, well that's what I heard from Rick. You know, I bet he had the Command Center's insides paved with concrete, I bet my gun on it."

The Command Center is the capital building of the colony, its essentially the nerve center of the Colony. That is where Rick operates Green Smurf Radio and where any electronic message gets routed through before going to its final destination, in fact that's where me and Chernov were headed. When we approached it, the Command Center looked like another spiderhole. The reason is that all the cables leading to or from it were buried and the antennas were elsewhere in the Colony, making the spiderhole look like any other spiderhole.

Chernov parked the smurfvee and we both got out, "Lets see whats new in this crappy hole." said Chernov.

We approached the front door after we head down the slight ramp that leads into the Command Center, the front door was open so we simply walked in. Sure enough, the walls and floor were paved with concrete. The same old electronic equipment were still there, up against the wall. Trash littered the floor and the round dining table at the center of the single room, most of it were glass bottles and jugs sucked dry from their liquid contents.

There she was, Dashie, sleeping on a crude makeshift cot. A glass bottle filled halfway with alcohol sits in her hand, her mouth was wide open as she sleeps, did I mention she also snore?

Rick of course was busy with his amateur radio equipment, he'd just got off the air and was busy working on something. "Rick," said Chernov, "Are you still on earth or you're still on the air?"

Rick jumped, he shot around his chair and laid eyes upon us, "Chernov?" he asked, "Has new trouble struck?"

Chernov usually comes to the Green Smurf Colony if there's trouble, bringing a blue smurf spells that out clearly. "We're not under attack if that's what your thinking," said Chernov, "But there's trouble still."

"What happened?" asked Rick.

Chernov told Rick everything on what happened to me yesterday, he seemed to have taken it personally. I sat at the round table among the empty bottles as Rick tries his best to make sense of everything. "I had a felling that this would happen one day," he said, "How bad was it?"

"Bad," said Chernov, "It never takes a lot to upset Smurfette."

Rick walked over to Dashie and woke her, "Dashie," he said, "Baby, wake up!"

Rick stomped on Dashie's belly, it caused her to yelp before shoot into the upright position on the cot, "Dam it Rick," she cursed at the top of her lungs, "I swear I told you-"

She was about to through her glass bottle at him when she realized there's still more booze in it, "Oh," she said, calming down, "There's still more."

I noticed Dashie has a round belly, she looked almost as if she's pregnant. Many thoughts came to my mind, and then it slipped out before I even know it. "Are you pregnant?"

That was stupid of me, I've shouldn't have done that. Rick tries his best to hold in his laughter as Dashie's cheeks turned red from rage, "Hell no!" she barked, "I'm not pregnant goddammit, nor can I get pregnant! I told you I had my uterus surgically removed! For your information, this is a beer belly, its what you get for being a heavy drinker!"

"Mom doesn't mean it Dashie." said Rick.

"I know," grumbled Dashie, "I'm just making things more dramatic since she pissed me off."

Her temper cooled as she focused her attention at Chernov, "How's that fatty of yours bro?" she rudely asked.

"Rachael, like most green smurfs who defy common sense, doesn't mind to be called fatty. I don't know why since girls usually don't like to be called fatty, she's just that weird. "She's doing fine," said Chernov, "Rachael took Smurfette's problem seriously though."

"Such an emotional ball of lard." snorted Dashie.

The hostility she showed was worse than I remembered, Dashie's beer belly was by far the only hint that I've ever got from this. She laid back on the cot, made a loud burp, and sucked down the remaining alcohol from the glass bottle. "You mind getting me moonshine this time Rick?" she asked, "The beer tastes more sh#tty from every bottle I've drunk for some reason."

"Sure thing Dashie." said Rick.

"Thank you Ricky," said Dashie politely.

"I guess we follow you out?" asked Chernov.

"Yup." said Rick.

We followed Rick out of the Command Center, leaving Dashie to resume her daily nap. As we walked down the concrete road, Rick went on talking about Dashie's health and behavior. She's getting worse everyday," he explains, "Dashie's becoming more and more mean and lazy by each passing week, now she wou'dn't leave the Command Center for almost anything and has isolated herself from most of everyone. All she does is sleep, eat, and drink alcohol 24/7, I'm worried about her Chernov, I'm afraid I'll loose her."

"Did you try to help her at all?" asked Chernov.

"Oh numerous occasions," said Rick, "Even though she's cooperative, her personality prevented any further progress. Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to let her go."

"What is she suffering from?" I asked.

"Alcohol-fueled depression," said Rick, "Ever since our smurfling died several months back, she hadn't been the same ever since. Dashie seemed to have given up on life since she made the foolish mistake to have a hysterectomy after having the child, now our smurfling has died from disease and Dashie turned her back on life and responsibility."

"How did you fall in love with Dashie?" asked Chernov.

"I fell in love with her because she's a bad girl," said Rick, showing a guilty smile, "And I love bad girls. She was an asshole beforehand but not a non-caring cruel asshole, she was kind and friendly back then. Dashie likes to do, naughty things, since it makes her feel on top of the world. What kept all of this wrong was the goodness of love, the loss of her first and only child took that love away."

Love, another reminder on how powerful it was. Love means treat what you want to be treated, and this is what kept the smurfs at the Smurf Village together. Dashie wanted to be treated as a bad girl, so she be rude to everysmurf. I know what its like since I was a bad girl before I turned into a real smurf, I didn't know that it's possible to be good and bad at the same time, now I know.

"I gotta go get Dashie some moonshine guys," said Rick, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Rick." I said.

"Bye Mama." said Rick.

He called me mama, I nearly forgotten that all these green smurfs are my children, except Chernov though.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Why does Dashie call Rachael a fatty?" I asked, "And why do you let her taunts past by?"

"Well firstly," said Chernov, "Rachael is fat, no doubt about it. Second, she likes being called fatty, since it makes her feel good inside. If she's the only fat green smurf who ever existed, that would have been her nickname."

So she's not the only fat green smurf, so what does this have to do with anything? In most human cultures, and may be blue smurf culture, thinness is viewed as beautiful and good awhile fatness is viewed as the complete opposite. I wasn't told this, it either slipped into mind when I became a real smurf or I got it from the other smurfs in some sense. What Chernov told me goes against conventional wisdom, but what really scared me is that he can back up his claims, all of it.

"Everything you know about beauty and perfection is a good way to get yourself in trouble," he explains, "To humans unfortunately, is a lot worse."

"A lot worse?" I asked.

"Thinness is nearly impossible to achieve, blond hair is not easy to be born with. If you try to achieve what men want without considering your own well being, you might find yourself miserable. You see, a lot of males only like your body, not who owns it. If this is the case, then there's a chance that you can be used because you can't stand up for yourself."

"I can't seem to argue any of that."

"There's room for argument though, the critics will say it depends on what males you're trying to attract. Strategies must be carefully planned in order to achieve success, even if you succeed you still need to work on getting actual love."

"So attraction and love are two different things altogether?"

"Yes, love can do fine by itself but attraction needs love in order to function properly."

Chernov stopped walking and halted me with a hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him as he looked deep into my eyes. "You know why women are always the victims of rape, murder, and nightmarish relationships?" he asked.

"No." I muttered.

"Cause we live in a world where men are superior in cultural terms, they have all the political rights and women, well, don't have much since they are expected not to do much. Men will imprison or even kill women who try to perform acts that are alright with men, such as joining the army for example."

That sent chills up my spine, I felt my cheeks become cold from fright from the thought.

"Green Smurf society treats all the genders as equal," said Chernov, "Which means women have the same rights as men and all the bad situations men do to women are reversed in some cases, my father believed women should have equal rights as men and so inserted that into the genes of green smurfs. Nobody knows how green smurfs treat all genders as equal, only one theory explains a possibility."

"What is this theory?" I asked.

"When the green smurfs were created," said Chernov, "All of them looked like ordinary blue smurfs, but when my father's genes turned on, their bodies mutated. Their blue skins peeled off, becoming green, they grew thick hair on their heads, and many smurfs' facial features changed to a female, even developed female gonads. So at one point, all the green smurfs were male, but genes made 500 of them female. The newly made green smurfettes retained a lot of their male personalities as they adjust to living as females, basically called tomboys awhile showing little feminine behaviors. The only thing feminine about them is that many green smurfettes wear dresses, well some of them."

That was creepy, but I've heard this story before. I wish I hadn't remembered it.

"To tell you the truth," said Chernov, "My father would be killed at the nearby human kingdoms for such beliefs, albeit he'll be tortured in the dunking chair, or being burned at the stake since they would think he's a warlock."

"Getting back onto attraction," I said, trying to change the subject, "How exactly do the green smurfs do it?"

"Green smurfs look for desired traits within the opposite gender," said Chernov, "Sometimes one trait is good enough, or several more traits is needed to tie the knot. For example, I love Rachael because she's fat and has a very sweet tempered personality and Rick loves Dashie for being a bad girl. Some green smurfs don't settle down with one mate, they might date more than one green smurf of the opposite gender. Naturally these relationships ends up with sexual intercourse."

"Sexual intercourse?" I asked.

"Mating," said Chernov, "The urge to have sex results in reproduction, more on green smurflings later. Since green smurfs have a craving for knowledge, they like to learn more about themselves just as everything that makes up their world. In the sex category, they would experiment with their genitals in order to stimulate their reward system. This is what couples do when trying to have fun in the bedroom, when natural means aren't enough. This helps bonds the relationship even more, making it more possible for the relationship to last a lifetime."

Knowing where green smurfs come from made me wanna hurl, but remembering on what Chernov's father did to me in order to bring the green smurfs into the world made me wanna know more and don't wanna hear more at the same time.

"Are you bogged down with too much information?" asked Chernov.

I nodded my head yes.

"Where should I start on this," said Chernov, "I know, body image, this is the most important thing you must know. Here, let me take you to a green smurfette who is quite interesting."

Chernov led me down the road, eventually we saw the green smurfette in question in front of her spiderhole home. She was wearing a camouflaged smurf hat and dress, has brown hair, and looks just like my old self, her stunning feature is that she's more fat than Rachael. The green smurfette was as wide as 4 smurfs, she sat on a bench rubbing her massive belly, showing a calm smile.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"She's playing with herself," said Chernov, "A big belly is a play thing to her and to many obese green smurfs, this green smurfette is clearly one of those green smurfs who chose to be fat."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not we ask her and find out?" asked Chernov, "She's in a good mood, its almost impossible to offend green smurfs anyway."

We approach the fat green smurfette, when she saw us coming she stopped rubbing her belly and focused her attention at us. "Hello." she said nicely, "Its good to see you Chernov, and I always wanted to meet you Smurfette, or shall I say Mama."

"Why were you doing that thing that you were doing?" I asked, pointing to her belly.

"Oh this?" she said as she placed both hands on her belly, "It feels warm and soft, especially when I press it against my-"

"How did you get fat and why?" interrupted Chernov, saving me from hearing more about experiments.

"It was during winter," the green smurfette began to explain, "It was freezing out and I was cold, my life was miserable. When I discovered that the animals were storing fat to keep themselves warm, I decided to try it myself. I ate as much high-calorie foods as possible, which resulted in an increase appetite. Many of my brothers and sisters were kind enough to lend me food, even feed me, until I put on enough body fat where I felt comfortable."

"I realized how good it felt," she continued, "It kept me warm, and it felt good, especially around my belly. When dating, the boys always hugged me."

"That is weird." I comment.

"You know what's weird?" asked the green smurfette.

"What?" I asked.

She leaned towards me, as if she was about to tell me a secret. "Boys who won't leave you alone," she answered, "Many green smurfettes put on weight to avoid attraction, this drives the wartmongers mad since they want thin green smurfettes. A bunch of picky assholes they are."

"Are they a problem?" I asked.

"Sometimes," said the green smurfette, "Though nobody notices since we trade with them on occasion."

"So you like being fat?" asked Chernov.

"Hell yeah," said the green smurfette, "Not only do I like being fat, I love it. When I get bored, I play with my belly. I even like it when someone does it for me though, I don't care who by the way."

That made me wanna leave, "Can we go now Chernov?" I asked.

"Not if you give her a hug," said Chernov, "She's one of many of your daughters Smurfette."

Before I knew it, the green smurfette got up and hugged me. Showing respect, I returned the hug. I can't believe how strong she was, and even more surprised that I wasn't crushed by her strength. "My hugs are always soft," said the green smurfette as she lets go, "Come back if you need anything."

"I will." I said, hoping on not coming back.

The green smurfette heads into her spiderhole as me and Chernov leave the area, "Wanna move on to green smurflings?" he asked.

"Yes Chernov." I answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

We walked down the paved road, without a destination in mind. I suddenly spot a sign near an intersection where a smurf truck carrying refined wood lumbered by, the sign peaked my curiosity, so I ran up to the sign and examined it.

The sign was actually a map of the Green Smurf Colony, listing all 10 green smurf villages on it. Each village was given the abbreviation "GSV" for short, followed by a number up from 1 to 10. There was a red dot with a "You Are Here" message on it, it showed that I'm in GSV 1. Chernov approached me from behind and walked right next to me, he stopped and examined the sign for himself. "You're a curious smurf, aren't you?" he asked.

I looked at him, a bit confused. "I'm just wondering where I was." I replied.

"Makes more sense," said Chernov, "The Green Smurf Colony is a big place, even to a human, you can easily get lost here. If you do, look for signs at intersections, they'll point your way to wherever you're going."

There were a lot of signs here, pointing to each of the green smurf villages. There were no signs pointing to major buildings, nor where their were street names. Judging by how this place was attacked so many times, the green smurfs try their best to confuse outsiders as much as possible, and I'm an outsider.

"Green smurflings spend their first few weeks of childhood exploring the place," said Chernov as he pointed to a group of green smurflings running down from the edge of the road, "Once they get a feel of the place, they don't get lost so easily. It takes awhile to fit the map of the Green Smurf Colony into your head, some green smurflings learn quickly."

I watched the green smurflings run down the road, they were happy, full of life. They were enjoying the freedom they had, it reminds me of the Smurflings back home, reminds me of Sassette.

Something caught my eye however, one of the green smurflings doesn't look to good. He appeared to be sick, his eyes had dark circles around them. The green smurfling was trying to keep up with his little friends, but was exhausted from running. Suddenly he collapsed onto the ground, once he's down he lay motionless awhile face down. It didn't take long before the green smurflings discovered what happened, they rushed back to their fallen friend but didn't get within arm's reach with him.

They were happy a moment ago, now they were terrified, I can tell by their faces. Fellow green smurfs came to the smurfling's aid in an effort to help him, "He has the flu," said a green smurf, "Get him to a doctor, we'll quarantine his friends and notify their parents."

A green smurf picked up the sick green smurfling as his friends depart, whatever procedure the green smurfs had in place was unfolding before my very eyes. The green smurf who picked up the sick green smurfling rushed him to a doctor as the other green smurflings were divided up and taken away, a couple of them were even crying. "What just happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Chernov, "Let's go meet someone first, then I'll explain what had took place."

"Okay." I agreed.

Chernov took me to the other side of GSV 1, it was a long walk but its no problem. Once there, he led me to a spiderhole where he knocked on the door. "Come in," somesmurf said from inside."

He opened the door and we stepped into the spiderhole. There I saw a green smurfette, wearing a camouflaged smurf hat, a pair of green overalls, and a pair of goggles. She was holding a baby smurf in her arms, the little one was sleeping, I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. "Is that your new daughter?" asked Chernov.

"Oh yeah," said the green smurfette, "Isn't she precious?"

"She sure is." said Chernov.

I gazed at the baby smurf, she was asmall, really small. She must have been born yesterday. "How old is she?" I asked.

"A couple days old," said the mother, "Her dad is out working in the logging industry, he won't be back till supper."

"Explain to me about the conception and pregnancy." said Chernov.

"Well," said the mother, "It was late one night, me and my boyfriend had a few to many from a party at GSV 10. We cuddled in this very house and had sex all night long, those were good times. Three weeks later, I did a pregnancy test and discovered I was pregnant. After 4 months, I gave birth to a healthy baby smurfling."

The baby smurf suddenly gave out a huge fart, she woke up startled and began crying. "Its okay sweetie," said the mother as she handed her baby smurf a milk bottle. Amazingly, the baby grabbed the bottle and began sucking on it. After just 48 hours from being born, she knew how to feed herself already.

"That's incredible." I contemplated.

"Green smurf intelligence develop faster than human intelligence," said the mother, "My baby will soon develop into a grown child after just a year, within 20 years she'll be a fully grown adult. I'll devote most of my time and help her through her development, like all mothers who care for their young."

"Was giving birth hard for you?" I asked.

"I gave birth awhile standing up," said the mother, "Its easier that way, if I lay on my back its going to hurt a lot and I might rupture something."

"My mom gave birth to me awhile on her back," said Chernov, "She only got a few minutes to show love before she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I heard the story from dad before hand."

"Those were tough times, I can now relax since my smurflings are becoming more independent by the day."

"Little ones causing trouble?"

"No, they are well behaved."

"You know," I said, "This reminds me of Baby Smurf back at my village."

"By the time he becomes an adult," said the mother, "My youngin here will be dead, since green smurfs have a lifespan of 100 years."

"A hundred years," I said, "I would still be young when that time comes."

"And I'll be like Grandpa Smurf," said Chernov, "Snoring away on the couch, complaining about my children's children being annoying and such."

The green smurfette chuckled, "I gotta change my daughter's diaper, you might wanna go now."

"Okay half-sissy," said Chernov, "I'll catch up on you later."

"Bye." I said.

"Bye Mama." said the green smurfette.

When we leaved the place, I began to wonder how life is brief in green smurf society. A hundred years of life, that doesn't even come close to a full blue smurf's childhood. Brainy always been frustrated with this, I bet he doesn't wanna be reminded of this.

"What happened to the smurfling who collapsed?" I asked worriedly.

"Influenza," Chernov says, "A human disease brought here by the birds, the adult green smurfs' immune systems are invulnerable by its virus. However, the immune system of green smurflings are horribly weak and so the virus eats them from the inside, like a million jaws from ants. The sad thing is that not all the smurflings make it, what's worse is that some simply die before they hit the ground. Mortality rates for green smurflings are ridiculously higher than adults, influenza kills more green smurflings than any accident or other natural causes of death you can think of combined."

"Poor smurflings." I muttered, trying my best to cry.

"Save your tears until we find that sick green smurfling," said Chernov, "Take my word for it."

At first I didn't believe his words, deep down I hoped he was lying, just so he could scare me. It took me awhile to realize that we wasn't lying, to where he's leading me was too frightening to look at.

There was this spiderhole without a roof, logs burned at the bottom of the hole. I could tell since I saw the tongues of the flames sticking up out into the air, and the heat it was giving off. I saw a green smurf shoveling charcoal into the giant fire as a green smurfette sat on a chair crying, in her arms was a green smurfing who looks to be sleeping. When we got closer, I recognized that this was the smurfling who collapsed abruptly. A dark feeling settled into the pit of my stomach, as all hope I had about the smurfling went up in flames.

"He's dead." I said softly.

"They're going to burn him," said Chernov, "Graves are just too expensive, half of all green smurfs who die wound up cremated, the other half is used in experiments and research. They only bury a green smurf corpse if the body is going to be used in an experiment."

"Why?" I asked.

"Various reasons," said Chernov, "Its a lot better to get yourself burned into ashes than having your body taken apart and placed in jars."

I approached the mother crying on the bench, I saw the green smurfling's cute face poking out from the blanket he was wrapped in. He appeared to be sleeping, peaceful, his ghost gone to another world. As far as I know, green smurfs are never superstitious.

"He looks beautiful." I said, even though the green smurfling's face showed a horrible illness that taken his life.

"He was so young," sobbed his mother, "Why does Mother Nature have to be cruel to us?"

"Mother Nature is a bitch at times," said Chernov, "We are bound to the evolution of life as everyone else, we aren't the only ones who suffer you know. The only thing we can do is to respect her and move on, tomorrow is always another day."

The mother wrapped the blanket around the green smurfling's face and pressed him against her chest, "Goodbye." she said softly.

I felt tears drip down my face as I watched the green smurfette get up from the chair and walked towards the fire, without hesitating she dumped her smurfling's body into the fire and stepped back. "We used the ashes to fertilize the crops," said the green smurf who's shoveled the last bits of charcoal into the fire, "That way, the vitamins and minerals that keep them alive are reused, we eat the food produced either directly or indirectly from the fertilizer, so part of them lives on inside us in a sense."

The green smurfette turned and looked at me, the sadness in her eyes were greater than the sadness from a dead body. She rushed up to me and hugged me before she began to cry on my shoulder, "There there," I said, patting her on the back with my hand, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't know what to do anymore," she sobbed, "I loved him so much, I'm lost."

Since I had never experienced a loss of a close loved one from death, I can do little to cheer her up. The smurfling's mother lets go of me and turned to Chernov, "What do you do if your children die young?"

"If I had a child who dies suddenly," he explained, "I simply replace them by making more, I know that sounds cruel in all but we are young ourselves, we can still create life in our stage of life."

"So all I have to do is start over?" she asked.

"Yes." answered Chernov, "But this time, choose the father carefully and look for desired traits that could benefit your offspring."

"Thank you Chernov," said the green smurfette, she turned her attention to me, "Thank you for being here mom."

She kissed me on the cheek before running off, I placed my hand on where she kissed it, I think me and Chernov saved her from a full blown depression.

"You did good Smurfette," said Chernov, "Now you know what Dashie had been through when her smurfling died, let's move on now to something more friendly and full of life."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For a moment, my sympathy was making me sad from witnessing the final goodbye of a mother to her child, I just hope I don't suffer the same fate with Baby Smurf. I don't know what has become of him after my departure from the Smurf Village, thinking about him made me worry. "Thinking about Baby Smurf is going to do you no good," said Chernov, "You can be sure of that."

Its like he had read my mind, "How did you know?" I asked.

"Who else were you thinking of?" asked Chernov, "Sassette? The fact that Baby Smurf can't take care of himself made you wanna think of him, you can be sure that he'll be fine when we get back. I promise."

Chernov can read my body language clearly, I'll praise him for that. Come to think of it, he's the only smurf who pays more attention to me than Papa Smurf. Isn't that something.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"To a construction site," answered Chernov, "There's something there we must see, but its only a hunch since I don't know if its there at all."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you, its a surprise. No, its not going to explode, I hope not."

He must be still mad at Jokey, since he gave Rachael a present 3 weeks ago. When it explode it caused her to begin crying, this caused Chernov to loose his temper. He almost considered electrocuting Jokey with a taser but his love for Rachael made sure that he never got around to it, it was a close call for the village prankster.

We walked for awhile, eventually walking straight into the next green smurf village. There we saw what appears to be a large building with square dimensions under construction, I saw many green smurfs high up on the beams of the building. The beams appear to be made out of steel, not wood. I also saw the green smurfs shooting sparks from handheld rods into the joints of the building awhile wearing facial protection and iron backpacks with hoses coming out of them, attached to the sparkling rods they're using.

"Their welding," said Chernov, "At a dangerous height, we're looking for one of the works up there."

The green smurfs weren't wearing any body protection as they weld, they only had safety harnesses on. I watch as sparks hit their torsos on occasion, I was shocked to see them take the pain and ignore the sensation as the sparks burned their green skins. It must be insane for them to take such a risk.

"That worker right there," said Chernov as he pointed to one of the workers above, "She's the one."

"She?" I asked.

The green smurf Chernov pointed out looked like a male, he was wearing a camouflaged smurf hat and pants. Looking closely, I could see that the green smurf had blond hair. I couldn't see the green smurf's face since it was covered with a welding mask. The welding equipment strapped onto his back looked pretty heavy and dense, so heavy that Hefty might have a bit of a problem carrying it.

Since the green smurf had a safety harness on, he used it to get back down to earth once finished. The green smurf pulled off the welding mask, revealing that Chernov was right that the green smurf was a girl all along. I felt embarrassed from believing that the green smurf was a male soon afterwords.

We watched as she walks to a smurfvee and opened up the trunk, the green smurfette took off her welding gear and stashed it into the smurfvee's trunk. Chernov tapped me on the shoulder before he started walking towards her, I followed him without question.

What really repelled me from the green smurfette is that she's topless, which is unnatural for any humanoid female. Since smurfettes, regardless of skin color, don't have boobs, I suppose its alright. When we approached, the green smurfette shuts the smurfvee's trunk before directing her attention at us. I looked straight into her eyes, and recognized her as someone I personally knew.

"Sally?" I asked in astonishment, "Is that you!"

"Mama!" cheered Sally, "I can't believe you can agonized me through the dirt and scars!"

Sally was a pilot for the Green Smurf Air Force, she flown the high-tech vertibirds and the massive triangular black planes when ordered to. Up until this point, I didn't know that Sally had a second job. I can't help but to look at her bare torso, it was covered with scars from past injuries and burns from belly to chest. There was a scar on her neck that leads all the way to her shoulder, knowing what she keeps underneath her pilot uniform scared me to the core.

"They're the wounds I've gotten from dogfights in the skies and construction accidents on the ground," explained Sally, realizing where my attention is at, "If you get scars like these, it tells a story what what you've been through to obtain them."

I looked backed at her face, Sally's face looked nearly identical as mine like the other green smurfettes. "So have you been dating boys at all?" Chernov ironically asked.

"No," replied Sally, "I don't like dating boys, even if I want to I wouldn't have much luck if they're just interested in sex."

"Why is that?" asked Chernov.

"My skin around my core is not smooth due to all the scars," said Sally, "It feels so rough that they wouldn't hug me when topless, good enough for me since the scars made sure that the boy's keep their hands to themselves."

"So you don't go out to attract boys?" I asked.

"Hell no," said Sally with a human tone, "Only green smurfettes do that since they feel insecure, they just want a boyfriend to protect them."

This offended me greatly since I was beautiful and cute and the smurfs at home were attracted to me, but I don't wanna be mad at her since she could be right. "Now I could be wrong Mama," reassured Sally, "Maybe green smurfettes are looking to attract a single mate, someone they like. You're too gullible Smurfette, like grandpa."

"Who's grandpa?" I asked.

"Sally is referring to Gargamel," said Chernov, "No matter how much you hate him and deny it, he's your father and will remain so for eternity."

Gargamel did create me, I didn't refer to him as my father, I refer to him as my creator. He needed me for a purpose, to destroy the smurfs, but I betrayed him after being engulfed by the goodness of the smurf way of life. At times the green smurfs, including Chernov, reminded me of Gargamel due to their human behavior. They had no problems acknowledging the evil wizard is their grandfather, maybe its because they had inherited some traits from him.

"Smurfette?" asked Sally, "Are you alright?

I don't know why, her voice triggered my sad emotion to flare. To suppress the sadness, I told her why I'm at the Green Smurf Colony. "I'm not alright," I answered politely, "The smurfs back at my village were so attracted to me that they're willing to barge into my house and hug me to death, Chernov saved me in time but the damage was done."

I sounded like I was going to cry again, Sally acknowledged this and soon realized she offended me. "I'm sorry," she said, "I- I didn't know, Rick never said anything about it on the radio."

"He's too busy restocking Dashie's booze stash, that's why." said Chernov.

"Poor Dashie," said Sally, "Even though she's a bitch, I just felt so sorry for her from loosing her smurfling."

"She's mad at me," I said, "Had been before we met, I didn't understand why until I met another green smurfette putting her smurfling to rest after he died from the flu."

"Dashie must be mad at you for not being with her during that crucial moment," said Sally, "I know she's ugly and mean as hell, but a lot of green smurflings are ugly and aren't mean at all. I could be beautiful myself but I chose not to, so I trimmed my hair and got a couple of jobs to deter the boys I call my brothers. Green smurf society can be so weird at times."

"I'm starting to realize that." I said.

"Why not you go around the Colony and help a few smurfs out on things?" asked Sally, "Become closer with all of us, and maybe the green smurfettes who hate you for making them look bad will soften up, including Dashie."

"You can be sure that no green smurf will be attracted to you," said Chernov, "Cause every green smurf you see will see you as an elder, not a potential mate."

"I guess I could do that." I said.

"This isn't watering the flowers at the garden type thing," warned Chernov, "You gotta get your hands dirty at times, and its not going to be pretty."

I gulped from Chernov's claim, having been truthful so far is telling me I'm going to be here for awhile, maybe for a few days or a few weeks. I best get settled in, and earn my keep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Me and Chernov head back to the Command Center to come up with a plan, once we arrived we discovered Rick was still gone and Dashie was still on the cot sleeping face down. Her snores didn't bug us, nor do we care. Chernov took his arm and sweep it across the table, knocking all the glass bottles sitting on it onto the floor. They all clattered loudly and surprisingly didn't shatter upon impact, all the noise didn't woke Dashie up.

"Heavy sleeper," said Chernov, "Just like Rachael."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Anything," said Chernov, "I'll be out running errands so we'll meet back here around dusk, all you have to do is do chores and help the local green smurfs, simple as can be."

He used Papa Smurf's quote, he meant business. "I will Chernov." I replied.

"I know you will," said Chernov, "These green smurfs will reward you with your love, not just friends, as family."

Chernov turned towards the door and left, I stood there for a moment and planned my next move. I looked at the floor and saw all the glass bottles littering the floor, they all reek with Dashie's breath. I guess I'll start by cleaning the Command Center, I'll need a bag to store all the glass bottles in for disposal. I looked around and found a bag, simply chucked to the edge of the one room spiderhole, I grabbed the bag and began to store it with glass bottles.

The bag was huge, and it was able to hold a lot of bottles. I picked up a glass bottle one by one and stuffed it into the bag as Dashie sleeps, I heard her fart all of a sudden. What's hilarious is that I saw her skirt blew upward from the fart, it was anything but funny since the smell was awful. I don't she ate, but it smelled horrible, so bad that it made me wanna throw up. I suck it up and continued to work, ignoring the awful smell.

I picked up the final bottles near Dashie's cot, she didn't stir from me removing them. With all the bottles removed, I picked up the bag and hauled it outside, simply placed it on the curb for it to be collected by a waste management smurf. My first task has been completed, I head inside and plot my next move. When I walked inside, Dashie's snoring became louder. This time she had turned over and was now lying on her back, her beer gut stuck up in the air well past her nose.

Curious, I approached her and placed a finger on her beer gut to touched it. I expected it to be soft, but I realized it was hard, solid, mostly around the upper right region of her belly. Disgusted, I withdrew my hand and backed away from her. "Let's see if any of the green smurfs needs help with anything." I said to myself.

I head out into the Green Smurf Colony, not sure what I would get myself into. I traveled through the colony, looking for green smurfs to help. I found plenty of green smurfs n need, and I did my best to help them. Some of the help was physical labor, I have to carry stuff by hand. Other jobs were more of holding something for a green smurf or delivering letters from one part of the colony to another, I like doing those jobs instead of carrying heavy loads around.

There was one job that requires fingerwork, which leads to me massaging the backs of green smurfs who were overworked from their responsibilities. They were tense, I never seen a smurf so exhausted since Papa Smurf. They suggested using heated stones to rub their backs with, making it more easy on my hands. I took their word for it and my hands avoided being achy once I'm done, all the green smurfs who I've massaged went back to work in whatever profession they had. I, of course, got myself a massage from a friendly green smurfette once I'm all finished. Once she's done, I said my thanks before moving on to the next job.

This job was easy, I transport goods and drop them off at the green smurf villages by truck. These trucks carry food, tools, and resources necessary for living. It was tricky driving the trucks, since it was different from controlling a smurfmobile and smurfvee. I jumped every time I nearly hit somesmurf or something, thankfully I didn't hurt anysmurf despite making a few green smurfs angry. Once I've unloaded all the goods from one truck, I drove the truck back to the warehouse and get behind the wheel of another one. I did this 15 times until I decided I had enough.

I had learned the hard way on how complex green smurf living was, working wore me out a lot. For hours I managed to keep up with quotas with many jobs, trying my best not to break down in the process. Chernov was right again, this wasn't like watering flowers in a garden. Discovering how back breaking it was to work in the Green Smurf Colony made me understand the green smurfs more, they all work like this so they can stay alive, to be independent, to be free. Even though Chernov was the official leader, nobody was really leading anysmurf, its law and order in an anarchy society. It was a surprise for me that they can function well without leaders.

I wanted to rest for a moment, so I sat down on a metal bench and laid back. As I rest, I listen to the green smurf atmosphere, the sound of tools roaring, hammer's flailing, and green smurf voices shouting at the distance ring through my head like Harmony's horn. I never heard anything like it, at the Smurf Village its almost always quiet but here there's always activity going on.

Busy bees, that's what they are, those green smurfs like to work all day long. Its not like they're happy in all, they don't laugh or sing much. Nearby I heard a green smurf whistling the song "Korobeiniki" as he was hauling a heavy load on his back. I watched as he walks by, he appears exhausted as he was covered in his own sweat and was panting. He kept right on going, carrying that huge sack on his back.

Just before he leaves the area, he tripped and I heard something cracked loudly. The green smurf yelp, yet he didn't cry nor scream. I watched as he falls to the ground, pushing the large sack aside. His foot was twisted the other way, it looked bad. I got up and rushed to the green smurf's aid, he was just laying on his back acting as if everything was fine.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Twisted my ankle," said the green smurf, "Can you please twisted back the right way?"

I examined his foot, it was getting swollen from the torn ligaments. "Which way should I turn it?" I asked.

"Looking underneath the foot," said the green smurf, "Turn it clockwise."

I looked underneath his foot and twisted it clockwise, I heard it crack loudly as he gave out a quiet gasp. "It must hurt a lot." I said.

"The pain is enough to make you scream your head off," said the green smurf, "Do that, and you'll be calling predators for dinner. They always prey upon the weak, a green smurf cannot afford to be weak."

The green smurf sat upright and groaned, "I gotta get this crap delivered," he said, "I can't afford to miss my quota."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Get one of my brothers or sisters to take over," said the green smurf, "Preferably a large one, then take me over to the nearby infirmary to get this treated."

"Okay." I said.

"By the way," said the green smurf, "My name is Chad, Mama."

I left Chad as I rushed to the nearby spiderholes, looking for any green smurf to help. After I looked around, I saw a really fat green smurf walking by. I rushed to him quickly, "I need your help," I said, "Follow me!"

"Okay Ma." he says.

I forgotten how athletic green smurfs are, the obese green smurf outran me all the way back to Chad. When we arrived, the obese green smurf immediately knew what to do. "By god Chad," he says in disbelief, "You gotta stop carrying these heavy loads, this is the 3rd time you broke your ankle. If you keep breaking it, you won't be able to run at all when being attacked."

"Just get this sh#t to the warehouse Judd," said Chad, "You can criticize me for being a dumbass later."

"Sure, sure," agreed Judd, "Whatever you say."

I watched as Judd picked up the large sack with little effort and walked off with it, he didn't struggle carrying it around at all. "Fat green smurfs are always the stronger ones." grumbled Chad.

"I heard that." Judd called out to him.

"Shut up!" yelled Chad back.

"Okay grumpy." laughed Judd.

When Judd is out of earshot, I helped Chad up by giving him a piggy back ride. Once he's onto my back, he guided me to the nearest health clinic. When I saw a red cross sign, he pointed me there. I carried him to the health clinic where a doctor was waiting, "Twisted ankle?" asked the doctor.

"Yup." I said as I sat Chad down in a chair.

"You can go now Smurfette," said Chad, "Thanks for the help."

"Okay." I replied.

I looked around the spiderhole and saw a couple of green smurfs in the back, both appear to have serious injuries. I saw one green smurf with bandages wrapped around his torso, stained with a little blood. The other was a green smurfette with bandages wrapped around her head and left eye, her hair was clearly shaven off which indicated brain surgery. Seeing enough, I turned around and walked right out of the health clinic.

I had done enough work for one day, I best head back to the Command Center and wait for Chernov.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Green smurfs make it seem very simple, in reality its not. If you're a green smurf, you cannot afford to be weak. Living was hard here, working sapped all the energy I had out of me. I barely made my way back to the Command Center without dropping to the ground, it was hard to walk since I was wearing high heels or I was walking all day long. I stumbled through the door to the Command Center and pulled up a chair at the table, I sat there for awhile, calming my aching nerves.

I wonder what the green smurfs do for fun, all work and no play always makes a smurf unsmurfy. I would regret wondering that thought later. Right now I just wanted to rest and recharge, I'm just to exhausted to do anything at the moment. Without much thought, I climbed up onto the table and slept on it. Despite being a hard surface, the table felt comfortable enough to me.

I had no idea how much time had past, so when I woke up I saw that the sun was setting outside. That's when I realized I was lying on the concrete floor, feeling cold, I remembered being on the table but not on the floor. I got up onto my feet and took a moment to organize my thoughts, out of nowhere a hand was placed on my shoulder, "Hey Mama," sai Rick's voice, "Glad you're awake."

"I looked behind and saw Rick standing there, withdrawing his hand, "Hey Rick," I said in return, "How much time had past?"

"A couple of hours," said Rick, "Dashie pushed you off the table, that's why you were on the floor."

"Why?" I asked.

"Dashie needed somewhere to eat," said Rick, "So she pushed you off the table for room for her dinner plate, when I came back from fetching moonshine I saw her eating and you past out on the floor. Dashie explained everything so I hadn't thought much after that."

"That explains everything," I replied, "Where is Dashie anyway?"

"I don't know," said Rick, "She never goes that far, maybe she's at the bar across the street."

"I couldn't workup much hate for Dashie, I just feel sorry for her. Rick said that her personality prevented further help for the depressed green smurfette, any conventional smurf method will probably not work either, or else Gargamel would be our friend.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" I asked.

"Alcohol," said Rick, "It amplifies emotions, it is making her more and more aggressive."

"Then why not take the alcohol away?" I asked.

"Her system runs on the stuff," claimed Rick, "If she doesn't get alcohol within 12 hours, she'll die."

That was a scary thought, no wonder Rick wasn't doing more to help her. Its probably because he doesn't know what to do and was running out of options, he must feel more helpless than Dashie. I watched as he walked over to her cot and picked up a couple of empty glass bottles before tossing them in the wastebasket, "I shouldn't have impregnated her in the first place," said Rick, "Its my fault, I caused this."

There was a knock on the door, I turned to find Chernov walking into the Command Center, "How's your day Smurfette?" he asked.

"Exhausting." I answered.

"Let me guess," said Chernov, "You did multiple jobs and only helped one green smurf."

I never thought of it that way, but that's what exactly happened, "Yes." I replied.

"Normally I would lecture you about what you're doing wrong," says Chernov, "But seeing that bruise on your forehead is enough for you to learn your lession."

"Bruise?" I asked.

Rick held up a mirror and I looked at myself through it, on the right side portion of my forehead was a bruise the size of my fist. It had an ugly purple color to it and it looks awful, at that moment an unsmurfy headache stricken me where my bruise is. Knowing the bruise was there made it hurt a lot, the pain was easilly managed yet it was still a nuisance. I tried myself not to touch it, it feels like someone took a smurfball bat and whacked me on the side of the head with it.

"Poor Mama," says Rick as he examines my head injury, "It looks bad."

"Bad idea to sleep on the table then," I muttered, "Vanity will chew my ear out if he hears of this."

"Lets up he doesn't propose to you when we do eventually get back home," said Chernov, "Do you wanna head over to G SV 10?"

"GSV 10?" I asked, "The party place?"

"Yes." replied Chernov.

"But what about the green smurfs?" I asked worriedly, "What would they say when they see this bruise?"

"You're not worried about your looks are you?" asked Chernov.

"Of course not."

"Well do you want to come or not?"

"Yes please."

"Okay then, follow me to the smurfvee and we'll get there shortly."

To be honest, I was indeed worried about my looks. Chernov can tell by the look on my face and I can tell that he knows I'm lying, I was glad that I was within his mercy. Before we leave, Rick gave me an icepack for my head. It only numbs the pain, I could still feel my pulse throbbing against the bruise with our without the icepack.

I followed Chernov out to the smurfvee, got in, and we both drove towards GSV 10. As we drove down the road, I saw many electrical lights shining on lamp posts. The lights looked amazing, yet hypnotizing. Looking straight at them gets to you for some reason, its like you're under its control. I tried my best to ignore them.

"Chernov?" I said

"Yes Smurfette?" he responded.

"How did you meet Rachael?" I asked.

"It was during the Humanoid Wars," said Chernov, "Our first time we visited this place, we were having dinner and I got a bad case of food poisoning."

"I remember now," I said, "You ran away from the dinner table trying your best not to hurl, you ran behind a tree where we can't see you."

"I was puking behind the tree," said Chernov, "It was horrible, its what I get for eatting too much. By the time I was done, I turned around and there she was, standing there. We didn't say much and I eventually leave, but she keeps following me around afterwords."

"Was she a scout?"

"Yes, and she also does manual labor jobs. Turns out she heard of me when she somehow got hold of a copy of one of my books, she developed a crush on me since. Rachael looks at me as an affair, she was too shy to make her move. So I made that move for her.

"What move?"

"I boned her."

Chernov went on describing their sexual encounter, it was a case of too much information, but I listened to his words anyway. He says it just to calm her down, but when she revealed her pregnancy he was forced to take responsibility and take her home with him after the war.

I never understood how Chernov and Rachael's relationship works, all I know is that its going well despite the two having little in common with each other. "We fell in love with each other for different reasons," said Chernov, "I fell in love with her because she reminds me of my mom, I don't know why she fell in love with me nor do I know why she let me touch her. I don't really understand how love works, to me its just a measure set in place by Mother Nature so we can reproduce."

"Smurf happens I guess." I contemplated.

"Sure," said Chernov sarcastically, "That's what everybody else says."

Chernov and his sarcasm, the two mix well with each other. It brought back bad memories from the past however, the first few weeks Chernov settled into our village. Back then he was rude to me, like really rude as if he hated me. He doesn't even talk to me, all he does was glare into my eyes when I smile and wave at him from a distance.

Despite this, he was kind yet kept his own distance. So he probably likes me in a sense. Ever since the Humanoid Wars and the discovery of his mother's final resting place changed him dramatically, and now he responds back to my grettings with a simple wave. Instead of being grumpy all the time, he appears bored instead. Despite being tamed, he still sleeps through the day at times, so when a smurf calls for him for help he gets annoyed, maybe grumpy as well.

I made a quick look at Chernov for a second, clearly he looks bored and tired, his day must be just as tired as mine. Maybe this is his relaxed state, I feel safe around him when he's like that. I wonder what he's thinking about: Rachael, his smurflings, home, his parents, or what to do next. I wonder how he's helping me by taking me here, all I did was work, let alone helped anysmurf besides that injured green smurf.

I sat there in the passenger seat as Chernov drove to GSV 10, it wasn't long before the sun fully sets underneath the horizon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

From what I know, Green Smurf Village 10, or GSV 10, is a party village. This is where green smurfs from all over the colony come together to have fun, they do this once a week, the parties here violate every rule Brainy has come up with for partying. When me and Chernov pulled up, I saw green smurfs hauling metal liquor kegs on their backs as they head towards the village center.

"This is originally human tradition," said Chernov, "Since there is liquor involved, most of the green smurflings here will not attend due to responsible parents. Even though green smurfs won't let their smurflings drink beer, they don't mind seeing their friends' smurflings drink beer, which is messed up. If you see any smurfling drinking alcohol, slap it out of their hands."

"Why we're attending this party?" I asked.

"Everysmurf needs a break sooner or later," says Chernov, "All work and no play makes anysmurf unhappy."

"Do you ever get a break?"

"No, I'm too busy trying to feed my family or perform important chemistry experiments. To tell you the truth, I wish Rachael was here so I would enjoy this moment with her."

He must be home-sick, leaving his comfort zone to help me. I couldn't tell if I'm recovering or getting worse, both feelings feel the same. We pull up in a parking spot, not so well seen by anysmurf wondering nearby. Chernov turns off the car and we get out, "I think they're already starting," said Chernov, "They always like to get down to business right away."

Me and Chernov head out to the village center on foot, when we arrive there were green smurfs dancing around a campfire singing and laughing. The way they do it reminds me of humanity, especially when I saw many of them drinking stiff alcohol. Such human traits would not be tolerated by Papa Smurf, or maybe Brainy, this is something for me to watch out for.

"What are they singing?" I asked.

"Katusha," said Chernov, "Classic Russian song."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Anything," said Chernov, "Just don't get cocky."

Chernov soon walked away, leaving me on my own. I took a moment to figure out my next move, unfortunately my next move was made for me. "Hey its Mama," said a green smurf as he and several others approach, "Mama."

"You need something?" I asked.

"Can you do a keg stand?" he asked, "Drink beer awhile doing a handstand on a keg?"

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Well let's give it a shot," said the green smurf, "Shall we?"

The green smurfs soon led me to a nearby area where they had a metal keg sitting on the ground, "Here," they said, "Put your hands here on the handles."

I did what I was told, then green smurfs grabbed me by the ankles and lifted me upside down. My smurf hat fell off due to gravity, I didn't noticed since my hair was in the way. "Now put your mouth on the nozzle." said the green smurf.

The nozzle was on top of the keg, I placed my mouth on it and the green smurf turned the valve on it. Alcohol quickly rushed into my mouth, it tasted awful at first. I spat it out and coughed, then I tried again. "Tastes bitter at first," said the green smurf, "But tastes sweet the next."

He was right, the alcohol began to taste sweet once I started drinking it. Why does my curiosity get the better of me? I wound up drinking the stuff for 5 minutes as the green smurfs cheered me on, I became disoriented and confused, when I hit the 5 minute mark I called it quits. "Okay," I yelled out, "I'm done, I can't take anymore!"

The green smurfs sat me down, once I was right side up again I stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground. I laughed in delight, the alcohol clouded my thinking to the point where I don't even know what I was doing. The green smurfs helped me back onto my feet as one of them gave me my hat back, I put it back on as I struggle to maintain my balance. "I think she's buzzed bro." said a green smurfette.

"Care to dance to the music?" I asked the green smurf

"Sure." he replied.

I couldn't remember much about this part, but now I think the green smurfs were singing "Korobeiniki," a song about a peddler or something. With the accordion ringing through my ears, I danced with the fellow green smurfs as we all sing along. Korobeiniki is actually the official green smurf song, sometimes I hear Chernov play the song on the piano when its night.

After awhile, I get tired and wondered off to look for somewhere to sit down. I sat down on a metal bench and exhaled, the alcohol I drank was starting to temporarily ruin my judgment. A fellow green smurf wondered by and sat down next to me, taking a swig out of the moonshine jug in his hand. "This is a great opportunity to seek out a potential mate," said the green smurf, "Alcohol can bring together or tear apart green smurf pairings."

Chernov and Rachael were drunk when they had sex for the first time, Dashie and Rick of course were being torn apart by the same alcohol every green smurf drinks. Its a double-edged sword everysmurf was on here."

"Look over there," said the green smurf as he pointed to a green smurf standing, "He's looking for a mate."

I watched as the green smurf approached a random green smurfette, we watched as he made his move. After a few seconds, the green smurfette walked off and leaved the green smurf feeling down. "Rejected," said the green smurf next to me, "Better luck next time."

I turned towards him and saw that his ankle had been tightly bandaged from an injury, he was also holding a crutch in one arm. "Chad?" I asked, "Is that you?"

"Oh, hi Mama," said Chad, "I've forgotten that we've met."

"How can you have forgotten?" I asked.

"Moonshine," said Chad, "It helps dull the pain from that injury, but it also ruined my short-term memory cause I drank to much."

I refocused my attention to the green smurf who was turned down, he looked upset as he went to a bench and slumped onto it. He rest his chin on both palms of his hands as he sat there, I think he was crying a little. It wasn't long before another green smurfette approached him, this one appears interested. She sat down next to him, the green smurf looked at her before the two hugged each other.

"Aw," said Chad, "Green smurfettes always have a say when it comes to pairing, they make the call when they wanna pair up with somebody. Of course, some green smurfs like to have multiple partners since they don't wanna settle down with one mate. Of course, sometimes having one or more relationships can get ugly."

He took a final swig of his moonshine and sat it down beside him, "I just have to ask Ma," said Chad, "Why are you visiting the Colony?"

"I was overwhelmed with boys back home," I replied, "Chernov took me here so I can recover from the experience."

"Did they touch you?" he asked.

"No, just emotionally damaged me badly. They're not trying to be mean at all, its just too much to take."

"Were they attracted to your looks?"

"Yes."

"Hm, there isn't any beautiful green smurfs or smurfettes here. What really makes a green smurf attractive is his or her resources, that's just one factor though, the others are personality and physical characteristics. True beauty comes from within, not on the skin."

"I keep hearing that for some reason."

"You'll keep hearing that in green smurf culture, since green smurfs aren't picky."

It wasn't long before a green smurf walked up to me and handed a jug of moonshine to me, I took it without question. "Thanks." I replied.

"It clears your head up," said the green smurf, "Not to mention it brings back long lost memories, so be careful when you go to bed tonight."

As he walks off, I gulped a mouthful of moonshine, it tasted like watered-down smurfberry wine. I continued to chat with Chad, it wasn't long before the moonshine made me drunk, I was so preoccupied that I didn't even noticed. I was surprised that my speech wasn't slurred, I was also surprised that my vocabulary was still perfect. From what I could tell, this is weird as smurf.

I sat there for an hour, blabbering away at Chad as was trying to stay sober. "Okay, okay," I said, "Brainy was so annoying... I mean so annoying that Hefty or some other smurf kicks him out of the village, the smurf doesn't even know when to quit."

"I noticed that when he was here," said Chad, "I can't believe the large number of green smurfs listening to him, they seem interested in Brainy's so-called wisdom."

Me and Chad laughed out loud, all of a sudden he slapped me in the back. I toppled over onto the ground, dropping my now empty moonshine jug. I was still laughing from what Chad said and so was he, it took a few minutes for us to calm down. "I gotta go," I said, "It's already getting late, I gotta go find Chernov."

"Good luck Mama," said Chad, "You're going to need it when trying to get around."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I'm now regretting of finding out how green smurfs have fun, the alcohol made me so drunk that I couldn't see properly. I tried to make my way back to the smurfvee, but I had trouble remembering where it was. I was dizzy and disoriented, its like somesmurf spun me around at the speed of sound before shoving a fist full of sugar down my mouth.

With a world a blur, I tried to sit down again. I wound up collapsing on the ground as multiple different voices ring through my ears, I couldn't remember anything after that.

When I woke up, I found myself back in the Command Center, sleeping on the cot where Dashie lays on. I was still feeling buzzed, but at least I can see clearly again. I got up from the cot and got back up onto my feet, I nearly fell over from walking since I still feel a little dizzy.

I head towards the front door and looked outside, it was still dark. The air was peaceful, very quiet, not a sound rings through the air. I saw the smurfvee parked outside the Command Center, it appears to be empty. I slowly closed the door and sat down on a chair, I was too exhausted to do anything else.

For awhile, I thought about home, how the smurfs there miss me. It had only been a day, I don't know how long Chernov would keep me here. I miss home, yet still upset from what happened there. I think Chernov was trying to take my mind off of things, maybe there were other factors involved.

A loud bang abruptly sounded, making me nearly fall out of my chair. I turned towards the front door and saw Dashie come walking in, holding a moonshine bottle in her hand. She let out a loud burp as she walked towards the cot and slumped down onto it. I heard her beer belly swish and gurgle from all the alcohol she had consumed during her midnight drink, it was disgusting.

"Hard night?" I asked.

"Maybe," said Dashie, "F#ck off Ma."

"Why are you so hostile?" I asked.

"Why are you being nosy?" she responded.

Clearly Dashie was immature, very immature. The alcohol I consumed amplified my emotions, and so I lost it. "I just had enough of your attitude missy!" I said, sounding like an actual mother.

"You just f#ck off mom," barked Dashie, "I don't take any sh#t from you!"

With that said, she threw the moonshine bottle at me. I saw the bottle coming and I ducked in time, the bottle flew over my head. It just so happens that Rick came into the Command Center at that moment, he wound up getting hit in the head with the moonshine bottle. Dashie gasped as Rick collapses on the ground upon getting hit. "He's knocked out!" I cried.

"Goddamnit!" cursed Dashie, "I'll kill you!"

Dashie got up and charged at me, as she came near I grabbed her arm and flipped her over my back and onto the floor. For the next few minutes, we both fist fight on the floor. She tried to pull out my hair, but I managed to get her under control by head butting her.

I moved in to attack her weakspots, the beer belly was the obvious one. I made my hand into a fist and punched her gut in. Dashie let out a grunt in response. She slowed down, but it did not stop her from attacking. So with strength I didn't know I had, I used both hands to pick her up, held her over my hand, and tossed her across the room.

Dashie hit her head upon the concrete floor before skidding into the solid wall, upon impact she collapsed onto the floor, motionless.

I stood there in shock, I can't believe what I had done. I hoped no one walked into the Command Center at that moment, thankfully no one had. I just stared at Dashie for a moment, seeing how many bruises on her would maybe break Rick's heart.

A moment passed and Dashie stirred, she used both hands to crawl over to the cot and sat down on it. With her eyes remain glued to the floor, she began crying. At first I thought she was faking, but when I saw the tears I immediately realize that this was real. I see what she needs, she needs unconditioned love.

I approached her, cautious that she might try to attack me. She made no attempt to inflict any harm as I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, Dashie rest her head against my chest in response.

"It was foolish of me on getting a hysterectomy," she sobbed, "Now there's no way for me to start over!"

"There there," I replied, "Why not you explain to me what happened?"

"It was one morning," explains Dashie, "I was doing my own business when once upon a time, I met Rick. I don't know how we fall in love, but I do remember how we had our first and only child. I was foolish enough to get a hysterectomy, I did so because I don't want anymore children. A few weeks after the surgery, our smurfling caught influenza and died. I turned to alcohol just to avoid thinking about my problems."

"It's okay Dashie," I reassured, "Everything is fine, just let it all out."

I hold onto her as she continues to cry, when 20 minutes passed Rick finally came too and sat up. "Ow," he said, "Why does my head hurt?"

He saw the broken moonshine bottle and me comforting Dashie, Rick realized that I got through to Dashie where everysmurf had failed, "Saved," he said as he sat there looking at us, "I have dreamed of this moment since forever."

A few more minutes past as Rick went on tinkering with his radio equipment, Dashie soon quieted down and eventually fell asleep in my arms. I laid her against the cot before pulling the covers over her, she snuggled into the pillow before falling asleep. "I think I'm all done here." I replied.

"Thanks Mama," said Rick, "How will I ever repay you?"

"Drive Chernov nuts with your radio broadcasts," I replied, "That is all."

"To come to think of it," said Rick, "He always listens to my radio broadcasts, I'll see what I can do to him. But in the meantime, I'm going to go to bed. Its getting late and I cannot to afford to be tired in the morning."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I slept on the bare floor throughout the night as Rick snuggles in with Dashie, when I woke up I found myself in the cot with a blanket covering me. I looked around the Command Center and saw Rick at radio equipment, doing paperwork. "Where's Dashie?" I asked.

Rick turned around and saw me looking straight at him, "She's getting breakfast," said Rick, "Thank you for getting through to her Smurfette, but I have to ask, how did you get through to her?"

"You don't wanna know." said Smurfette.

"Hrm," said Rick, "Well anyway, I'll be checking the bar she had been to last night. Since Dashie appears beaten up, she must had been into a bar fight."

I do not wanna tell Rick that I'd beat up Dashie in self-defense, since I also appeared beat up he might had thought I did it. At that moment, the front door opened and Chernov came walking through. I got out of the cot and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. He let out an oof in response when I hugged him, "I miss you Chernov," I told him, "I couldn't find you last night."

"I bet you miss your fellow smurfs even more," he said, "Judging by the reports I've seen about you Smurfette, you must be wanting to go back home."

"What happened at GSV 10?" I asked.

"Clearly you've gotten drunk," explained Chernov, "Green smurfs told me you danced around like a maniac and were running around like Gargamel high on something, its hard to describe these reports since the sources were drunk at the time."

"Oops." I muttered.

"Well it ain't entirely your fault, it was my fault for leaving you alone. When we get back, Papa Smurf would want to know what happened to you, he's not going to be happy at me about your condition."

"It had only been a day."

"And in just one day, you managed to get yourself a black eye."

"What!"

I rushed over to the mirror and looked at myself through it, sure enough my right eye was bruised, Dashie must had punched me there when we both fought. "Well at least it isn't swollen shut," said Chernov, "Or else you'll have problems seeing."

I also discovered that I had less noticeable bruises covering my arms and face, my white dress had grease stains covering it, I do recall falling onto the ground at GSV 10 so that must be where I got the stains. "You wanna go back home Smurfette?" Chernov asked.

"Yes," I replied, "But first, I need a bath."

"There's a public bath house nearby," said Chernov, "It's pretty much the only place where you can get clean."

I followed Chernov outside and down the paved road, we walked across GSV 1 and approached a spiderhole. I can see steam coming out of the spiderhole through the entrance. I looked through and saw that the entire spiderhole was a giant bathtub. It was all paved in concrete and had stone seats, the water was luke warm and well temperature controlled. A small hole through the roof of the spiderhole let sunlight in to light the place, and let in fresh air besides the door.

"There's a fire underneath this hot-tub," said Chernov, "It's responsible for heating up the hottub, they change the water daily to keep it clean so you shouldn't worry about contaminates of that sort."

"Okay," I said, "Thanks Chernov."

"Thank me for getting your dress washed," he said as he held out his hand, "Anytime Smurfette, anytime."

I hesitated at first, but I gave in. I ended up taking off my dress and handing it to him, "And the underwear." he said.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said.

"You have nothing to hide," said Chernov, "I know what to expect."

Embarrassed, I ended up taking off my panties and handing it to him. "Note that this is a public bath," said Chernov, "Not a private bath. So if someone wants to come in to wash, you let them. When you're done, meet me back at the Command Center. Don't be afraid of revealing yourself, green smurfs are used to nudity."

With that, Chernov walks off and left me alone. I placed my slippers and hat aside and quickly stepped into the bathtub, it calmed my muscles and nerves almost immediately. I sat back and began washing myself, trying to get all the grime off of my body from yesterday's hassle. As I was busy washing myself, I didn't notice somesmurf walking in until they jumped into the hot-tub. I let out a short cry as water splashed into my face, I looked up and saw that it was Sally, butt-naked.

"Mama!" she cheered as she let out a small smile, "It's great seeing you this morning."

"Sally, you've scared me!" I said.

"Calm down Mama," said Sally, "There's no reason to get all jumpy."

She went on washing all that dirt off her body, I watch as the mud oozes into the clear water as she continues to talk, "It was one rough party last night," said Sally, "With all the beer in all, I couldn't think straight once I got home. How many drinks did you have at that party by the way?"

"Just enough to get wasted." I said.

"Wasted? Wow, at least you didn't get alcohol-poisoning."

She went on talking for half an hour, about her job and several occasions with boys. Once I was just about done, Sally soon shared something I do not wanna hear, "Do you know that green smurfs mate in public baths?" said Sally, "Or even play with themselves?"

"Now I wanna get out." I said.

I managed to climb out of the hot-tub and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack, "Bye Mama!" said Sally.

I shut the door behind me and quickly dried myself, I soon wrapped the towel around my waist and head off to the Command Center. "This is embarrassing," I told myself, "Why would Chernov leave me naked?"

It was surprising to see that the green smurfs weren't staring at me, nor were they doing quick glances. They went on with their daily business, completely ignoring me. By the time I got back at the Command Center, Chernov was there with my dress, all fresh and clean. He hand it to me without question, along with my underwear. "The green smurfs at the laundry mat asked me who's clothes I'm washing," said Chernov, "I simply said your mom."

I quickly put on the underwear first before I put on the dress, I check to make sure I was all covered up. When I finished, Chernov placed his hand on my head. I froze, simply staring into his eyes. "Think before you act," he advised, "Or you'll make mistakes."

He withdrew his hand, I took a deep breath and sighed, "Why am I here again?"

"I took you here to the Green Smurf Colony in order to get your mind off of what happened back at the Smurf Village," said Chernov, "Now has it ever crossed your mind at all?"

"N-no." I replied.

"Then my work is done," said Chernov, "Let's go home Smurfette, your friends are waiting.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The trip back home felt like a long time, technically it was a long time do to our size and length of the Colony and the Village. I sat there in the passenger seat, clinging to my safety belt. I thought about the reactions they'll might perform. Will it be shock? Grief? Maybe a little bit at both. Will they be angry at Chernov, or me? I only wish the smurfvee can go faster, the faster I get home the less anxiety I have to endure.

Recalling how my life started out when Gargamel brought be to the world, he placed a great task on me to destroy the Smurf Dam and wash the entire Smurf Village away. Unfortunately the goodness of Smurf life caused me to have a change of heart, and turn against Gargamel to foil his plans, even saved the smurfs when he managed to capture them soon after.

He had me try to win the hearts of the smurfs in order to do all this, it didn't work as everysmurf ignored me because I was ugly. When Papa Smurf made me a real smurf, he also made me beautiful, and that's how I finally managed to win their hearts.

I fail to realize that it could one day turn against me, I was lucky for Chernov to pull me out of that mess, Papa Smurf wouldn't have suggested this kind of recovery. The green smurfs were more human than smurf, he never trusted them, neither does Chernov at times. Being leaders, they tend to have their own opinions on how to lead. Awhile Papa Smurf's strategy was benevolence, Chernov on the other hand can get aggressive. You see, Chernov considers himself as a military leader, not a papa smurf.

He pointed out that every first generation green smurf is his half-brother and sisters, sharing only one parent. Papa Smurf is the father of all of his smurfs, such a major difference that Chernov pointed out made Papa Smurf change his thinking about how to treat them. The younger generation tends to obey an older generation, in Chernov's case he's leading his own generation. What I've been through over at the Colony made me understand clearly on why Chernov never took up such a responsibility.

I began to recognize the surroundings of the forest, we must be near home. I took a deep breath, held it in for a second, then exhaled. Great smurfs, I just hope they don't overwhelm me like last time. "When this is all over," said Chernov, "I'm going to heat up a small pond and I'm going to sit in it."

"How are you going to heat up a pond?" I asked.

"You'll see," I said, "You'll see."

Chernov slowed down the smurfvee, we plowed through thick shrubs before finding ourselves back at the Smurf Village. It just so happens that we were next to Chernov's house, the tall smokestack belching out thick smoke. Chernov stopped the car and we both got out, I followed him into his house. He approached what appears to be a rope at the wall, he grabbed it and pulled on it.

A sharp deep toot sounded above the house, it was coming from the chimney. "Steam whistle," said Chernov, "First time I ever used it."

He blew the whistle for half a minute before letting go of the rope, he led me outside where the smurfs were just about to gather around the house. They came in mass droves, but they weren't running, they were taking their time to get to me. Papa Smurf approached and gave me a hug, "We're sorry of what happened," said Papa Smurf, as if he's taking some of the responsibility for me having a breakdown, "Would you ever forgive us?"

"I will," I replied, "You smurfs didn't know is all."

"Of course they didn't," Chernov grumped, "As all of you smurfs kiss and make up, I'm going to find someplace away from you guys. Later."

Chernov got back into the smurfvee, started it up, and drove off, honking Brainy out of the way before driving off into the woods. With Chernov out of the picture, Papa Smurf began to ask me questions, "What was it like in the Green Smurf Colony?" he asked.

"A society where its total anarchy and is more extreme than ours," I answered, "Where green smurfettes act like boys awhile half of them aren't that good looking, the Colony itself of course is okay."

"What happened to your eye?" Papa Smurf asked as he brushed aside my hair to get a better look at my black eye.

"I got into a fight with a green smurf," I replied, "I won."

"Who?"

"Dashie."

"Not really a surprise, she never did liked you."

Rachael appeared out of nowhere and ran up to me, giving me a big hug with serious muscle, "Mama!" she cheered, "You're home!"

I tried to push her away from me, her strength proved stronger than Hefty's. Realizing that she was crushing me, she released her hug, "Sorry." she apologized.

"I best leave you two alone now," said Papa Smurf, he turned towards the other smurfs and said, "Everysmurf head home, Smurfette needs space you know."

The smurfs grumbled before turning around and head for their mushroom homes, Hefty stood there for a moment to stare at me before leaving, Brainy pushed Clumsy in the direction towards his house. As Papa Smurf follows them from behind, Me and Rachael heads inside, she shut the door behind us before we sat on the couch together. "I missed you Mama," said Rachael, "I also missed Chernov, I couldn't sleep last night."

"When did you fall in love with Chernov?" I asked.

"That was a long time ago," said Rachael, "Back when the Green Smurf Colony was getting started. Life over there was boring in its first few days, before the Humanoid Wars we didn't have industrial factories. I was in charge of being a scout, keep watch for oncoming threats you know. I simply sat there in the tree, eating green berries all day as I watch over the landscape. Since I also had a hefty appetite, that was how I got fat."

"Anyway," continued Rachael, "I was busy writing down a report to send for Rick when out of the blue, a green smurf came back with books. I managed to grab a few books as we cleaned out that wheelbarrow full of the things, I knew of Chernov of course, we all knew of him since we've seen him. We don't know what his personality was, nor what his world was like. With the book I managed to commandeer, I was getting a glympse of what goes on behind his eyes."

"He had a thing with math, I wasn't sure how I was able to understand it all. Chemistry was his interest, not alchemy like Papa Smurf. He talks about splitting atoms apart, rearranging them to something new, he also talks about his mishaps, I can see the frustration he was suffering from in his writing. No smurf was able to see it, but I did, I felt sorry for him awhile another part of me became interested in him. Within a few weeks of reading his books, I fell in love with them."

"It must be a lucky thing for Chernov to come here then," I contemplated, "Life must be hard for you viewing Chernov as an affair."

"Not all men has fine relationships," said Rachael, "They are sometimes aggressive with women, even abusing them. They might even control your life, not respecting the body you have and own. Hearing Chernov was in no mood of having a relationship was heartbreaking for me to hear, but I persist and waited for him to come. When he came to the Green Smurf Colony along with you smurfs, I made my move."

"It was right after he dealt with his case of food poisoning where I met him," continued Rachael, "It was embarrassing for him to be caught like that, he just looked at me, we just said hi, and it wasn't long before he departs. I followed him right afterwords. I wasn't sure if he's going to fall in love with a fat girl like me, men usually like thin girls. The unusual culture of green smurfs however can make things possible, it wasn't long before he became interested in me, and returned the love with his own."

"Wow," I said, "That seemed to be a rare partnership."

"He boned me that night," said Rachael, "Showing how fertile he was and how desperate he was for a mate, he probably used me a little, so he can get children to secure his future. I don't know what keeps us together, he squeezes me in bed on occasion saying how soft I was."

I wondered if Chernov and Rachael fell in love with each other for selfish reasons, whatever was the case the two were an odd but perfect match. Chernov never yells at her, nor does Rachael yell at him. He doesn't like to argue with her anyway, so often Chernov let's Rachael have her way. As far as I could tell, Chernov always gets down to business and takes no nonsense, it sometimes work in Rachael's favor.

She placed her arm around my waist and rest her head on my shoulder, "I think its absolution," said Rachael, "The smurfs forgive you as you forgive yourself of the stresses you placed upon yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You find peace within yourself for who you are," said Rachael, "That's what matters the most, you be yourself, no matter what anyone or anysmurf thinks."

I didn't understand what she meant at the the time, those who had been in a similar situation like mine might though. Chernov knows more than both of us about how the world works, how relationships works, how friendships works, how we were created and our fate, more than what Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf understands about the world and their place in it. I've received help from my nephew, he pulled me out of my depression and saved me from despair. He knew what it felt, he knew it can become permanent.

Despite me not going back to the Green Smurf Colony anytime soon, I've learned something important: Always help your family members, regardless if they love you, or hate you. That's how you find absolution.

**THE END!**


End file.
